World Was Made For Two
by ThatDankPotato
Summary: Horribly written fanfiction for a contest I joined a while back. Take the cringe. Erika is a new nation and Alfred has taken a fancy to her. But shit happens and winning Erika may not be so simple. {America x OC}{Really OOC since I wrote this nearly two years ago}
1. Chapter 1

All around...there had been new that Spain had become an older brother to another county. Everyone was eager to meet the new guy.

"So who's the new country? Is he nice?!" America asked. Spain was watering his garden and honestly wasn't in the mood for America's questions.

"If you try to dominate her I will kill you, America."

"Yes, like that went so well in the Spanish-American war." America laughed then paused, "Wait...SHE?!"

Spain nodded, "Yes, I would like you to meet Corona."

America looked and gaped. There she walked down. She was a girl with similar features to Spain. She had a caramel skin tone and his eyes. Her hair was dark and fell down her shoulders. She seemed so graceful and-

"Spain! Hermano! Are there waffles?!" she the girl ran over energetically and tripped falling into the hay. She got out and laughed, "Are there?! OH! Are there unicorns here? Antonio!"

She got up and he noticed she wore some casual clothes and she was bubbly, "I WANT WAFFLES TO THROW AT GERMANY! YES!"

She laughed evilly and kicked the hay. Spain chuckled, "Meet Erika."

Corona (AKA Erika) ran around, "Oh! What about that one cartoon the American's watch! Ninjago?! Is that available here?! IS THERE WAFFLES?! I SMELL WAFFLES! I WANT THOSE WAFFLES. MOVE IT PENDEJOS ANTES QUE TE HECHO UNAS CACHETADAS!"

She shoved many of the people out of the way hitting them with waffles and bacon. America just watched in awe.

Holy Pacific Ocean she was amazing...

* * *

 **This is for a contest...and since I'm a competitive mofo...I JOINED XD**

 **I have to write a story limited to 2000 words about Ninjago, TMNT, or Hetalia.**

 **SO HERE IT IS!**


	2. Chapter 2

merica had stayed in Spain to...watch over Corona...yeah. That's right.

Corona was looking down at her phone and laughing, "Take that Nya..."

"What are you reading?" he asked. Corona shoved her Samsung Galaxy away quickly.

"Nothing...I...don't you have burgers to eat?"

"Don't you have waffles to chuck?"

"Touche." Corona laughed and popped some Skittles in her mouth.

"So...you like American stuff?"

Corona coughed on her Skittles, "Alfred F. Jones...are you trying to hit on the new county?"

"What?! No...I...have a burger!" he slapped one in her face. Corona wiped the burger off and glared at him.

"You estupido...You got grease all over me!" she glared and threw a shoe at his head.

"Ow...what the? Where'd you get that?!"

Corona narrowed her eyes, "The world is not ready for that yet."

America chuckled, he liked this new country. She wasn't as uptight ad prissy as the rest. She was silly.

"I heard Spain has a new younger brother." Germany walked in along with Italy, Japan, Russia, and England. They both froze as they saw Corona/Erika.

"Who's this?! A new friend! Do you like pasta?!" Italy asked.

Corona chuckled, "Yes, but I prefer sweet things, and I'm Spain's younger sister. My name is Corona but you can call me Erika. I like that name better."

Both Germany and Italy just stared...it was one thing that Spain got a little sister...it was different when the sister happened to make them all wish they had shaved/brushed their teeth/ and dressed nicely.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a couple months since Erika (AKA Corona) became a country. She had fun, pranks, food, Ninjago, PRANKS! The downside was what waited for her at home.

"Erika! I'm in love with you!" France thre roses at her as she walked down the sidewalk.

"We can be great together!" England ran after her.

Japan shoved him, "I will show you true love."

"FORGET THAT! I WILL KILL MEN FOR YOU!" Germany called.

"I'LL GIVE YOU PASTA!"

"SHUT UP ITALY!" All the countries screamed.

Erika smiled and kept walking when she was stopped at her house door. The whole building was burned down. With fear in her heart, she ran and found just what she expected to find. The one country that always tried to win her left his flag there.

"You called war on my brother?!" she screamed angrily at America.

"Erika calm down!" he tried to speak only to have her punch him in the jaw.

"You're supposed to be my best friend you pinche puto!" she screamed.

America really didn't mean to call war out on Spain...it just...happened. They got angry and one thing lead to another and soon...BAM! War!

"Erika, let me explain the situation!" He grabbed her hand. Erika kicked him back and growled.

"Don't call me that. You have no right to call me as my friends do. Vete para la chingada America."

She began to walk off but he caught her hand.

"What do you want Alfred?!" she asked with a bitter look.

"To rule the world with the most beautiful country by my side." he replied.

"What makes you think that will happen?"

"Well...the world was made for two."

Erika glared at him and pulled her arm away, "Well it's too late for that."

* * *

 **Fuck I regret writing this. BURN CHILD BURN! This is more like a crack fic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just realized I screwed up with the time skips. Ah fuck it. This fic sucks anyway XD**

* * *

Erika tended her brother's wounds from the war with America. They hadn't spoken in weeks and everyone knew what had happened. The other countries quite angry at America.

"Corona..talk to him."

"Nunca! Ese tonto quiere matar te!" she looked down, "I'll never speak to him again for this!"

* * *

"You started war with Spain you idiot!?" England screamed at his little brother.

"It was an accident!" America growled, "I didn't mean to have all this happen!"

"Well you did you twat!" England sat down, "But on the bright side...I can win her over."

"NOPE!" America stood up, "Stay away from Corona!"

"It's not like you ever had a chance with her America! She's funny, energetic, loud, lively, young, oh my gosh she's just like you. Either way! You're you and she's...amazing."

America glared, "I've cared about her more than any of you ever had! I'll fix this...somehow."

* * *

 _"When the night has come, and the land is dark. And the moon is the only light we'll see.."_

Erika looked out her window and saw America standing there with a guitar and a smile. She rolled her eyes. Was he really trying this?

 _"No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid. Just as long as you stand, stand by me."_

She smiled, he was cute when he tried to act romantic...but this wasn't how he was going to get her forgiveness. Her brother was still hurt.

America was persistent, he wasn't giving up so easily. He continued to sing until something hit his face.

"What the-?"

A taco hit his face. America looked up and screamed.

"ALA VERGA AMERICANO! ANTES QUE TE HECHO UNA BUENA!" Spain ran out chasing America with tacos, some shoes, and a couple waffles.

"HELP! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY FLYING TACOS!" America screamed. Erika laughed lightly and closed her window.

.

.

Dork.


	5. Chapter 5

Erika was sound asleep at night when her phone went off. The loud ringtone blaring. She groaned and got up angrily. She checked the phone and growled.

 _Ugly Puto: Erika? Please answer?_

 _Erika: DAMMIT AMERICA! IT'S LOS TRES EN LA MAÑANA!_

 _Ugly Puto: Sorry...I just wanted to talk._

 _Erika: You nearly killed my brother again! There is NOTHING to talk about. Go jump off one of Donald Trump's buildings!_

 _Ugly Puto: Okay...maybe I deserved that. Listen to me please! I don't want to fight with Spain!_

 _Erika: Then why are you? Leave me alone America. Adiós pedazo de mierda._

 _Ugly Puto: Erika?_

 _Ugly Puto: Answer me!_

 _Ugly Puto: I'll go over there!_

 _Ugly Puto: I'm headed over!_

 _Ugly Puto: I'm here._

"LET ME SLEEP YOU BURGER LOVING LUNATIC!" she screamed throwing a cat out the window. Yes...a cat. Don't ask why.

"Nope. Not until you talk to me." America said and climbed into her room.

"I swear if you don't get out of here...I'll cut you...better...I'll kill you with Legos."

"Legos? Erika please! Like you can-"

BAM

America rubbed his cheek where Erika had smacked him with a chancla, "Wake me up at 3 am again and I will kill you."

She shoved America out the window and he fell into the rose bush, "Talk to me in the morning if you can make it out alive."

"Ow...What do you mean-"

"Get off my property...NOW!" Spain cocked his gun.

"Shiitake mushrooms..."


	6. Chapter 6

America brushed his hair back nervously. He grabbed the flowers and headed to Spain's HOPING not to anger him more than he was. The war had ended...but he knew Erika resented him.

"She's not here." Spain said as he fed his animals. America looked shocked.

"Where is she?" he questioned hiding the flowers.

"She's out on a date...with England."

"ENGLAND!?"

* * *

"I'm sorry my brother is such an idiot. He's been that way since he got his independence." England apologized. Erika gave a small smile.

"It's fine. I'm just...upset. I looked down at my country and my people are not okay. He didn't just hurt Spain, he hurt me."

England sighed. The whole night had been fun, but now was different. Erika wasn't smiling. The ever present smile was gone.

"It hurts..." she whispered.

"I can fix that." England whispered quietly grabbing Erika's attention.

America ran as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough. He looked and saw England leaning in. His eyes widened,

"No..."

He ran faster and tripped. He got up, but England's lips had already connected to hers. He felt his anger boil. That crumpet loving jerk didn't deserve her! America dropped the roses and walked off. It was never meant to be.

Erika shoved England off oh her, "Qué diablos fue eso? What the heck was that?"

"I thought you and I-I just." England paused. He had messed up.

"I'm just going to go now. Bye Arthur." she grabbed her stuff and got up. England sighed, his brother had won her. Erika walked and crunched something. She looked down finding three roses of red, white and blue. She immediately knew who brought them. He had seen the kiss.

She knew what she had to do.


	7. Chapter 7

America sat in bed watching cheesy romance movies. He had been there for days.

 _"I will love you for all eternity..."_

"LIES!" he threw his dirty sock and a soggy pancake at the TV. He looked at the time. The meeting started in five minutes. He HAD to get up. America groaned and got up, he picked up a random shirt and sniffed it.

"Meh. Still clean." he said as he slipped it on.

"America? Alfred!? *gag* Aye que feyo!" Erika gagged as she walked. America perked up and opened the door. Erika was spraying Ferbreeze everywhere until she saw him.

"Ay dios mio..."

"Hi Corona." he smiled weakly as he buttoned up his shirt. Erika threw a water balloon at him.

"How long has it been since you showered?"

America shrugged, "I dunno. It's been a week and a half since you kissed England...so...eight days?"

Erika tried not to puke, "Well you need a shower."

"No."

"NOW"


	8. Chapter 8

"Why are you sitting here and rotting?" Erika watched as America cleaned his place.

"You kissed my brother, I have full rights to mope and be miserable like Squidward!"

Erika rolled her eyes, "You know...he kissed me right?"

America's eyes widened, "What?"

Erika pulled out the roses and looked at him, "Yeah, I don't see England like that. Maybe I did have a small obsession with Germany and Prussia...but not England."

"Slight obsession? You painted them as a greek gods."

"SHHH! They don't need to know that!" she sighed, "Truth is...there's someone else. He's an idiot at times, but he's adorable. Blonde, wears glasses, lives in North America."

"It's Canada! The bastard!"

"No idiota! It's you." she said. America looked shocked.

"Me?"

"No...Adam Levine."

"ADAM! Oh come on-"

Erika face palmed and put on FOB, munched on some poptarts and waited for the dork to realize she was being sarcastic.

"Remember me...for centuries." she sang along quietly.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for the idiot here to realize I meant him." she replied biting into her poptart. America smirked and leaned close.

"I knew what you meant, but I wanted to see what you'd do."

"Well at the point I want to hug Germany's huge arms and big muscles." she replied. America rolled his eyes and leaned close.

"You know what I have bigger than Germany?"

Her eyes widened as she began to choke on the poptart. America laughed and Erika got up bright red.

"AMERICAAAAAAA!"


	9. Chapter 9

**So much regret :'^)**

* * *

America walked with Erika. She was eating a torta and smacking people with her (borrowed) RUSSIA'S METAL PIPE OF PAIN!

America laughed, "You can stop abusing the Americans now."

"Nah, I like this!" she smiled happily. America chuckled and watched. It started getting dark and they were in California.

"Here. Let's sit." he sat down. Erika nodded and sat with him.

"Why did you start war with my brother anyway?"

America went red and started sweating, "Well um...you see...He was angry I made another part of him gain independence."

Erika facepalmed, "Who?"

"Aragon." he replied. Erika nodded and looked at the sunset.

"It's amazing. The colors."

"Yeah." America replied with a smile. He looked at Erika with great joy. He had won her after all.

"By the way...Germany wants to argue on who has a bigger-"

"AUFNLKDVNLKAE! We will not speak of such microscopic things right now."

"ALFRED!"


	10. Chapter 10

**It is over now. You can go sin elsewhere**

* * *

It was time yet again for the world conference. America showed up to a surprise. He knew that Erika was going to be there...but they put her seat next to his. Oh this is gonna be perfect.

"Look, it's Spain's royal gem, Corona." he heard France say. Russia looked over and his eyes basically filled with hearts. Germany walked over and kissed her hand. America resisted the urge to smack him. Erika smiled and sat next to America.

"So, I have some important news for everyone!"

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE?!"

"DONALD TRUMP DIED?"

"OH OH OH! YOU BOUGHT PASTA FOR EVERYONE?"

"SHUT UP ITALY!" all the countries screamed. Poor Italy cowered and hid. America chuckled and stood up.

"No, this involves Corona..."

"She's beat you in war?"

America rolled his eyes and stood tall, "No, more like. She has forgiven me for the war with Spain."

Spain growled knowing where this was going. Everyone watched as Erika stood up and smiled.

"What's the news Amer-" England was cut off by America dipping Erika and kissing her. Everyone gaped and gasped. Many hearts shattered in that moment and it made it worse that Erika was enjoying it.

He broke away leaving the countries dumbfounded, Erika smiled brighter. There was a crash and America looked up to find Spain fuming.

"AMEEERRRIIIICCCCAA!" he charged after him. America ran off laughing while Erika sat down eating a waffle and listening to FOB while they argued.

"HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR NASTY LIPS ON MY LITTLE SISTER YOU DISGUSTING MAN SLUT!?"

Yeah, things were going to be interesting. Erika looked up at America who winked as he passed by. Then again, what did it matter? She planned on ruling the world as Pangea had once. But then again.

.

.

.

.

The world was made for two.

THE END


End file.
